dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Wither or Not
"Wither or Not" is the first episode of ''Vindication'', the fifth season of Sodality. In establishes the setup for the season's villains, as well as demonstrating where the Sodality of Gerosha and its allies are as of 2026. By this point in time, five years have passed since the Battle for Metheel and one year since the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers saved Phaelon from Major Gosmerid. Plot Enter Slip-Sadie The story briefly flashes back to 2012, when a young Sadie Klink in Evansville first manifests her Marlquaanite abilities and gains the moniker of "Slip-Sadie." It fast-forwards to 2018, where an attack on her house by her abusive boyfriend Rob Mallard leads to an altercation in which she accidentally activates her powers and causes Rob to slip and fall to his death. In a panic, she contacts Jim Oisdaat of SCALLOP and informs him of the accident. Thevia Logindil, not far from the scene, arrests Sadie and takes her to the Evansville SCALLOP jail; where she would eventually meet a young and scared Candi Flippo and befriend her during Candi's 2-week incarceration for failure to appear for a mandatory medical exam. Sadie is interviewed after her trial by a young Shaniqua Tamery, and informed that she would likely be sent to the SCALLOP Women's Containment Center in Houston for possibly the next ten years of her life. She asks if there is any hope that she could start her life over after everything; and is informed that she shouldn't lose hope. Sadie expresses her fear of her whole life being wasted, but Shaniqua informs her that she always has the choice to be an inspiration for others. Shaniqua goes on to say that she and Candi may need each other in the future as well. Rise of Rappaccini In a dark alleyway in Houston in 2026, a private investigator named Daryl Wennings reveals to a shadowy figure that he shares that stranger's affiliation with the Society of the Icy Finger. The shadowy figure comes into the light and reveals himself to be Warren Buntine - now possessing Marlquaanite abilities to enhance flora by withering life force out of fauna. He demonstrates this by catching a June bug mid-flight and turning it to ash, then making a wilting dandelion on the ground spring back to life. He has become the new head of the Icy Finger, after his predecessor Heath "Black Sternum" Jacob was defeated by the Sodality of Florence. Buntine explains that he is now known as "Rappaccini," taking his name from Nathaniel Hawthorne's short story "Rappaccini's Daughter." He alerts Wennings to the fact that they have some unfinished business in Italy acquiring the Carver Ruby, which would allow them to access what is believed to be a massive underground cavern full of Marlquaanite rubies in Mozambique. Wennings assures Rappaccini that more politicians and prosecutors than ever are now in the secret employ of the Icy Finger in Toklisana, and that they will force SCALLOP to comply in the imprisonment of the Sodality of Gerosha. With aid from the notes given to them by Jim Oisdaat before he died, tracking the whereabouts of Sodalists has never been easier. The newly-formed Screwworm Network also vows revenge on Lambrelli Labs, swearing to bring about an end to Pilltar and Strawberry. Rappaccini warns Wennings that it is imperative that Botan the Plant-Man be defeated, as he is the one hero that Rappaccini is vulnerable to. The only hero ranking higher on the list is the Gray Champion. Little do either of them realize that a Chinese MSS agent codenamed "Forked Tiger" is eavesdropping on the conversation. He conveys what he learns to MSS HQ, which quickly compiles a report to give to Black Rat. Evacuating the Badger While Steve McLaine is keeping a young Marie and Trina busy, Miriam begins cracking into some Phaletori databases that the MSS assigned her to look into. She discovers a plot by the Phaletori leader Themerin Wonzgel to ally the Phaletori with the Icy Finger. Their plan is to use the still-enforced (but unlawful) Beliah Amendments to the Tom Kirby Act of 2015 to recruit super-beings for world domination of the Icy Finger after first ensuring they'd be imprisoned and pressured during their incarcerations for recruitment. This same plot would also make the existence of the Sodality of Gerosha illegal, turning all its members into targets. No sooner does she forward this information to her superiors, Lex Philippine, and Jack Mercreek than Agent Scratched Hen arrives at her door. Scratched Hen contacts Beijing immediately, and is ordered to evacuate the McLaines from their Alaskan science lab. They'd be placed on a staged vacation to the Forbidden City. Miriam inquires how they will stay on SCALLOP's good side if Miriam is granted immunity. Scratched Hen informs Miriam that they intend to have Stung Hornet get captured instead, using her as a peace offering since Mingmei is wanted by authorities in Toklisana anyway. Miriam is assured that Mingmei will comply, as it is Mingmei's way of returning the favor for when Miriam put her own safety on the line for Mingmei years earlier. Lex soon contacts Miriam as she is in the process of evacuating, and asks for Miriam's superior to be put on the line. Scratched Hen informs Lex of the plan from Beijing. Lex in turn informs Mallorie of what is going on. The couple argue over the merits of SCALLOP turning on the Sodality in order to protect it, but decide it is the best course of action. Putting the Sodalists in the SCALLOP prison system would protect them from the Icy Finger making them targets in the outside world - or in the Toklisanan state prisons where they'd be at risk of being sent if the corrupt prosecutors had their way. Return of Fazzler In Italy, the Sodality of Florence attempts to track down Icy Finger associate Arnold Fazzler; who has escaped from prison. Fazzler manages to ambush Cocklebur, stunning him so he cannot employ his newly-mastered mischief abilities effectively. Feruga tends to Angelo while he is dazed and keeps additional Icy Finger away from him while Sapphire King and Taterbug give pursuit. Word comes in from Chris Kennal's HQ to lay low on this mission, as there are several bizarre figures taking photos and apparently trying to get the Purge-Flare indicted for the murder of the child sex trafficker known as Amirizzi Bertardo. Chris alerts Celia that he has to sit this one out, until the heat dies down. A car chase and additional skirmish leads to Fazzler being pinned down. He alerts the Florentines that Marblefaun will soon take something of great value - unless they can get Sniperbadger's help to crack the code first. Celia catches up with the others, and assures Fazzler that he already told them everything they need to know. Fazzler attempts to self-detonate and kill the Florentines; but Cocklebur uses his powers to absorb the blast while Feruga and Sapphire King pull back. Angelo tells the others to continue falling back, while he handles the police that are arriving. Celia assures Jordan and Michelle that she knows the cliff where they will find Marblefaun, even if she doesn't know what he's after. Being around Hea Pang and the Gray Champion during the Second Battle for Houston informed her of the Tarpeian Rock. Miriam Flippo was alluded to as a reference to the Miriam in Hawthorne's The Marble Faun. Michelle inquires as to why a Phaletori Phex-1 like Marblefaun would be associating with the Icy Finger. Jordan points out that he used to tease Stephanie Barrin by calling her "Donatello," given her knack for inventing things. Since that was another name for a different character from the same book, he asks if this is also a reference to the Icy Finger having rebuilt the Screwworm Network to launch another attack on Lambrelli Labs. Michelle suggests they contact Ron about it. Chris agrees to rendezvous with the other Florentines at Tarpeian Rock to stop whatever Marblefaun may be after there. Angelo is suddenly informed that there were rumors in Toklisana of Celia's mother having been found alive. He joins the others at Tarpeian Rock intent on informing Celia. However, their attempt to foil Marblefaun fails. The Screwworms, armed with several MPF cannons and a new Microwave Mouth, turn the ambush around. Marblefaun and Sapphire King struggle briefly, but Marblefaun disappears through a portal. The Screwworms fall back, leaving the Florentines confused. Celia and Jordan immediately press for details about Madeline Winehart; and the Florentines all agree they need to meet back at the base to discuss this. Angelo reminds Chris to continue laying low, but thanks him for his help in spite Marblefaun escaping. Meeting in Dephinapolis At a gala meeting in Dephinapolis an Earth-day later, Chancellor Avori and Phexo rights activist Debichil Wimerin discuss how the Kirby Act could affect politics on Phaelon. Wimerin expresses concern about the growing Phaletori presence - as well as reports from SCALLOP that the Icy Finger is now in cohorts with the Phaletori. Several Phexos from around Phaelon are in attendance, along with a handful of regular Phaelites, to hear Wimerin address the future of Phexo rights. Wimerin begins by pointing to the Kirby Act and Beliah Amendments on Earth, and how wrong they are. He mentions a few incidents he'd caught wind of concerning abuses of the Kirby Act, and warns Phaelites that they need to set the better example. He discusses Meethexos and Marlquaanites as well; saying that while they will require more restriction, they too should have an opportunity to blend in. His speech is then interrupted with technical difficulties. Screwworm and Centhuen troops raid the gala building and begin tearing it apart, terrorizing guests as the opportunity affords itself. Regular security proves inadequate. Avori presses a button on his wristcuff, then takes cover. The Phaemer Village Peacekeepers arrive in the Paula to restore order. However, Marblefaun proves too resourceful for them. He manages to injure Bolte Chipotle and assassinate Wimerin. Socratic protects Avori long enough for Keet and Jackal to come up with a strategy to force Marblefaun to retreat - along with the other terrorists. Time Capsule wards off the grunts with his various utensils. Avori warns Keet that Marblefaun was recently identified as having been affiliated with the Icy Finger, and that he must be stopped at all costs. Avori helps get Chipotle to safety while the others pursue Marblefaun in the Paula. However, he escapes to Earth and the portal closes before the PhVP can get there. However, Time Capsule assures them that he did manage to place a tracker on Marblefaun that will give his location away unless found and discarded/destroyed. Keet orders a retreat to Desulon's lab, where the PhVP and the Paula board a ship that is sent to Earth. They declare it imperative for the future of Phexos' rights - and the political stability of their planet - that they capture/kill Marblefaun as soon as possible. They are seen disappearing into a portal, and approach Earth on the other side with Time Capsule able to pick up Marblefaun's signal again. The Gray Champion's New Clothes Mallorie debriefs Hea Pang on the situation, unaware that Tiffany and Jordan Sterlie are listening in. Tiffany begins texting a feed of what is happening to Vince, so he can alert the whole Navyrope Society of what the Florentines have uncovered. Jordan and Tabitha, in Tabby's room, begin discussing the dire situation with education politics in Arkansas. Jordan claims that he has overheard his mom discussing a movement that was branching off from the Navyrope Society to deal with resistance to state monopolization of education; but which would address the kids themselves while the Navyropes handled the dirty work of fending off out-of-control SWAT and any FPB remnants. Jordan is unable to tell Tabby anything else, since Tiffany wouldn't divulge that info. John, also listening in stealthily, suggests that Hea contact Anna and Pablo to see if they have the finishing touches on the new uniform that they and Hea were designing for him. He suspects that he may need to visit Italy and lend the Florentines a hand if their hunches prove to lead somewhere. Hea calls Anna; and Anna informs them that John should come collect the new uniform right away. John transports himself there, and Anna explains to him how the new uniform works - and why she and Hea created it. She also informs John about Chris' new Purge-Flare suit, courtesy of Dolly Malestrom - and why Dolly couldn't simply go to Italy herself. Tiffany and Jordan inform Hea that they have to leave. If things are getting as bad in Arkansas as predicted, then that trouble will spread to Oklahoma quickly. The Navyropes in Oklahoma need to be ready for anything. As Tiffany and Jordan leave town in their car, they narrowly avoid being identified by Icy Finger plants in the government - who have been told to keep an eye open for any Sodality affiliates. Enter the Swappernetters Two teens in hoodies meet on the street a short distance away from where Tiffany and Jordan narrowly avoid detection. A shy Katrina Nelson asks dreadlock-haired Tobias Reno if he has the DIY flash that she requested - regarding how to build a home alarm system on part with Lambrelli Labs standards. He gets close, and quietly informs her that he'll hand it to her at her house - and that her other request of Law School 101 is in a hidden folder. The two being talking in code about life as Swappernetters, trying to avoid suspicion. They discuss what "professors" are, who "apprentices" are, how soon before they might go from apprentices to professors. They try to avoid detection as they make their way into Katrina's home; but they find the place ransacked. Katrina discovers her parents dead on the ground, and SWAT arrive from the upstairs to charge after the two teens. They take off back outside, each going a separate direction. Katrina is quickly caught and is shot on the spot, vowing to her executioners that their Icy Finger was destined to melt - that nobody would forever tolerate their tyranny. A horrified Tobias watches Katrina get murdered in her front yard, but is then intercepted by SCALLOP agent Tyler Frenzel. Tyler warns Tobey that due to the Kirby Act and Beliah Amendments, there is now a warrant out for Tobey's arrest, given Tobey's inactive Leaper potential in his DNA. He promises to hide Tobey from the Icy Finger agents that are dressed as SWAT, and informs him that they work for the dirty Rep. Rick Wemider. Katrina is explained to have been murdered because her father publicly condemned Wemider and alleged ties to the Icy Finger. Tobey was either going to prison or being killed for being a Swappernetter, or he could be hidden in the SCALLOP Juvenile Center over his Phexo DNA. Tobey, realizing his options to be limited, agrees to Frenzel's plan. Frenzel sneaks Tobey to a sufficiently safe distance away from Wemider's men, then has other SCALLOP agents arrest Tobey. Frenzel asks Tobey to be brave; as he fears the Sodality will have to be hidden next. Hiding the Sodality in the SCALLOP prison system could make for a very dangerous situation for the whole world. Notable characters * Purge-Flare * Taterbug * Sapphire King * Cocklebur * Feruga * Time Capsule * Bolte Chipotle * Madeline Winehart * Chancellor Avori * Marblefaun * Arnold Fazzler * Agent Tyler Frenzel * Tobias Reno * Katrina Nelson * Rick Wemider * Rappaccini * Slip-Sadie Klink * Shaniqua Tamery * Jim Oisdaat * Candi Flippo (flashback) * Darryl Wennings * Lex Philippine * Mallorie Wade * Scratched Hen * Forked Tiger * Gray Champion * Hea Pang * Tabitha Pang * Tiffany Sterlie * Jordan Sterlie * Debichil Wimerin * Ron Barrin * Dolly Malestrom * Mapacha * Stephanie Barrin * Vince Finton Development The early ideas for this episode arrived in late February of 2015, with the episode first being mapped out the week of June 15th of that same year. It is the first episode of Sodality to be mapped out on the wiki, as a decision was made to map out season 5 before going back and mapping the previous four seasons. See also * Sodality: Vindication External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144/Sodality Sodality] concept art panel gallery at DeviantArt Category: Vindication episodes